Forget Me Not
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: Chap 3 Up. While Selphie was showing Zell around the garden, something is revealed on why Zell got injured...I know the summary sux, but it will be a Zelphie. Please R/R
1. The Accident

_'I'm sorry,' she says, 'you were not the kind of guy that I thought you were,'_ I muttered under my breath as I treaded towards the Training Center.

I just got dumped by my girlfriend after being with her for just a month. Ever since we got together she has been drifting away from me, she was becoming distant. Stupid Grats! Not even a challenge. Maybe someday I'll find the right girl for me. The only thing I'm hoping for is that I find her soon...

T-Rexaur! Shit! I forgot to equip Shiva with me. At least I have Aura, I can finish this monster with my Limit Breaks. 

"My Final Heaven!"

Damn it! This dino is stronger than I thought. Not even Blizzaga is doing much damage. I need to recover, but I don't have Leviathan equipped either...

"Zell, look out!" I heard someone yell. I then saw T-Rexaur's tail coming towards me. I felt myself crash into something. The next thing I saw was complete darkness...

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Forget Me Not**

**By: Ritchie Waterfighter**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Zell, wake up!" Selphie said, furiously shaking Zell. "Please, wake up." Her voice was cracking and pleading.

_'I have to bring him to Dr. Kadowaki,'_ Selphie thought firmly as she equipped herself with Diablos' Enc-None and slowly walked out of the Training Center while carrying Zell. Murmurs erupted as young SeeD cadets saw Selphie carry Zell's bloody figure. 

One of the girls noticed the commotion by the Training Center and took a peek on who was injured. When she realized who it was, she turned her head and headed back into the Library.

"Somebody call Squall, and please help me carry him towards the Infirmary." Selphie said, then two boys approached her and carried Zell for her. She then gripped the hem of her bloodstained dress and rushed into the Infirmary. She then pushed passed all the Cadets that were on her way, but then stopped when she saw Xu had her arms spread out, blocking the doorway of the room where Dr. Kadowaki was treating Zell.

"Xu, please let me though," pleaded Selphie, " I wanna see if Zell is okay."

Xu shook her head. "I'm sorry, Selphie. Dr. Kadowaki is running some tests on Zell to see if he is going to be okay. She said that I can't let anyone in until she is done, but, you can wait in the next room if you like."

Selphie nodded and headed towards the room next to where Zell was being checked up on. Soon, Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, and Irvine arrived in the Infirmary and Rinoa, Quistis and Irvine started to bombard Selphie with questions while Squall was leaning on the wall, trying to figure out what they could do.

"...And after I entered the Training Center, the T-Rexaur was about to whip its tail towards Zell. I tried to warn him earlier, but as I yelled it out, the dino whipped its tail towards Zell, slamming him against the wall. I don't quite remember what happened after that but I think I used my Limit Break 'Rapture' to get rid of it. When the dino was gone, I equipped Diablos' Enc-none so that I could carry Zell out of there," Selphie explained. "I hope he'll be okay. I can't stand it when I see any one of us get hurt. Rinoa and Quistis then sat beside her and patted her back.

Dr. Kadowaki then entered the room and shook her head. "Head injury, a few cutss from the T-Rexaur's bite and a few bruises from the flick of the tail." Dr. Kadowaki explained, "He lost a lot of blood, but it looks like he is going to survive."

"Can we see him?" Quistis asked.

"I can only allow one for now," Dr. Kadowaki said, " He's sleeping at the moment."

"Selphie, you go." Squall said, surprising everyone since he kept quiet ever since they arrived.

"Okay," Selphie nodded and headed towards the next room. As Selphie entered, she saw Zell's head was fully bandaged but his face was still visible. His shirt was hanging on the side and his gloves were at the nearby table. His chest was covered with bandages and so were his arms. A blanket covered the rest of his body. Selphie walked up beside him and brought out her Strange Vision.

_'I hope this will help out a bit'_ She thought, "Cast Cura!" A bluish-green light surrounded Zell and healed a couple of his cuts and bruises.

Selphie then took a seat beside the bed, held onto Zell's hand and whispered, "Please wake up, Zell. Everyone is waiting for you to come back." She then leaned on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

A slight movement woke Selphie from her sleep. She then sat up, yawned cutely _**(AN: Cutely...Is that even a word?) **_and looked at her surroundings.

_'Why am I...?'_ she thought, _'Oh... now I remember.'_

Zell's body began to stir and his eves slowly flutter open. "Uh, hi." He said unsurely as he saw Selphie.

"You're awake! Here's your shirt and gloves. Come on, let's go to the others so that they will see that you have woken up." Selphie said excitedly.

Zell took his shirt and put it on quickly. He was reluctant in putting on his gloves and was staring at Selphie with curiosity and confusion in his eyes.

"Thank you," He said finally, "If you don't mind though, would mind telling me who are you?"

To be continued....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know, I know, this is kinda stupid, but I just started writing. It was just an idea that popped into my head when i wanted to write a Zelphie. Yes it will end up as a Zelphie but am havging a _REALLY_ hard time with what am gonna do. Tell me what you think, and _PLEASE _ no flames since this is just the beginning.

Ritchie Waterfighter


	2. So He Has Amnesia...

Erk! I forgot to add the Disclaimer in the last chapter! .

**Disclaimer: **I dun own FF8 ;_;. Squaresoft owns it.

Ah, better ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Forget Me Not  
Chapter 2: So He Has Amnesia...**

**_By: Ritchie Waterfighter_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You don't remember?" Selphie asked back, confusion beginning to flood her eyes.

Zell shook his head. Where am I? Who... who am I?" he asked as he looked around. "Ow, my head." He winced.

"You are Zell Dincht. You're a seed here at Balamb Garden, where our orphanage gang is." Selphie explained, trying to keep it short. _Why is he asking me these questions when he already knows them? _Selphie thought as she stared at him quite blankly.

"And you are?" Zell asked as he placed a hand behind his head. "Who are in the orphanage gang?"

"Selphie. Selphie Tilmitt." She replied quite timidly. _ He can't remember who I am or who was in the orphanage..._ Selphie's thoughts trailed off and was interrupted as Doctor Kadowaki entered the room.

"Hmm.. seems like he doesn't recall much, does he? It looks like amnesia, but to be sure, I'm going to ask him more questions." Dr. Kadowaki said as she shooed Selphie towards the next room. Selphie nodded her head, looked at Zell one more time with her worried eyes and started to walk towards the door.

"Miss Selphie...?" Zell's voice stopped Selphie in her tracks and spun around to face him. "Yeah?"

"Could you maybe show me around the school, just in case I remember something," Zell said, scratching the back of his head.

Selphie smiled replied, "Sure."

"You can do that tomorrow, Selphie. I'll get Xu to bring him to his dorm room." Dr. Kadowaki said. Selphie nodded and left the room.

"Dr. Kadowaki said that he has amnesia," Selphie said to the group. "He doesn't remember who he is, or who was in our orphanage gang or anything."

"So what are we going to do?" Rinoa asked.

"Well, he asked me to show him around the school to get him reacquainted with the Garden. I'll bring him to you stations when and if I can,, is that okay with you? I mean, I don't want our little visit to disrupt your daily routine." Selphie asked, looking at the group.

Squall nodded. "You know where to find us if you're going to show him around. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I'll tell Nida to set a course for Matron's house."

"Maybe she could help us out in gaining back Zell's memory," Irvine added.

"Well then," Quistis said as she stood up, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Everybody headed towards the dormitory and they noticed the usual hyper and happy girl was all sad and quiet. She knew quite well that sleep wasn't really gonna come easy to her that night.

_'If I came a little earlier, I could've helped him and he wouldn't have been hurt like that. I'll try my best to help Zell get his memory back."_ Selphie thought as she grabbed a piece of paper and started writing down what she remember Zell likes doing. _'I hope he remembers the Combat King Magazines that he always reads...' _She then folded the piece of paper and started writing on the other side.

~*~*~ Zell's Dorm Room ~*~*~

Zell looked around the room, then looked at Xu. "Is this really my room?" He asked.

Xu nodded. "Well, if you need anything else, just call us on the phone and you can call on Selphie if you'd like." Zell nodded and approached the bed and sat down.

"Before I leave, Dr. Kadowaki told me to give you these," Xu said as she brought out two bottles, "These are Hi-Potion+ bottles. Doctors instructions were for you to drink it before I leave."

Zell took the bottles from her hands and hesitantly opened the bottle and slowly drank it. As the fluid entered his body, he could feel a tingling feeling all over him, as if it was finding and cuts, bruises or whatever physical injuries he had. By the time he finished the second bottle, he was almost fully cured. Xu then pointed to his bandages and made a gesture about removing them. Zell understood this and began to remove some of his arm bandages. **_(AN: What did I make him? A mummy? Oy, am weird) _**

"Well, goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow." Xu saluted and left. Zell, who was kinda struggling to get the bandages off, tried to imitate the salute as he was already facing Xu's back.

_'What was that weird feeling when I drank that potion. How did it make my injuries cure quickly?' _Zell thought as he removed all of his bandages,_ 'I felt that when I was unconscious when, I think when that girl, Selphie was with me.'_

He then felt the back of his head, just to make sure if he still have any minor bumps then rubbed his shoulder unconsciously. _'So most of my injuries have healed. Looks like I'll be able to enjoy Miss Selphie's company when she shows me around tomorrow.' _Zell though as he lay down the bed.

To Be Continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Erk! That took longer than I thought to type and upload. and sorry it's kinda short. With this story running through my head, I'll actually be surprised if I'll be able to update any of my other stories Oo. Next chapter of this should be typed soon, as soon as I can edit it, I mean. **-.-;;;;;;  
**Well, please review if you can, but _please NO FLAMES...*puppy dog face*_ Ooh! BTW, the Zelphie chap is coming in a few chaps... am slowly getting to writing that chapter **-.-;;;;**

L8s ppl!

**Ritchie Waterfighter**


	3. Do You Remember...?

Sorry this Chapter took a while to update. I couldn't find the notebook where I wrote the chapter Oo. Well, enough of my babbling for now, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** Dun own FF8. I have the game, but I didn't create it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Forget me not  
Chapter 3: Do You Remember...?**

**By: Ritchie Waterfighter**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Oh my gosh! I overslept! I can't believe this happened to me right now!" Selphie said as she rushed towards Zell's dorm room and knocked anxiously at his door.

"Who is it?" Zell's voice was muffled though the door.

"Your tour guide for the day, Zell. I'm sorry I'm late." Selphie replied as Zell opened the door.

"Miss Selphie, come in." Zell gestured her to go inside.

"Oh come on now, Zell. You don't have to be formal to me." She took a seat in front of Zell and started rummaging through the bag the she brought. Zell was just staring at her the whole time. He felt something from her that was really comforting to him. He doesn't feel very unsure about his surroundings anymore when she's right there.

"Ah! Here they are. Okay start reading." Selphie smiled and handed him his Combat King Magazines, interrupting his thoughts.

"Um... What are these?" Zell asked, pretty confused.

"It's your Combat King Magazines numbers 1-5. Those are the ones that taught you you're Limit Breaks." She replied.

Zell picked up Combat King 005 and slowly scanned through the pages. He stopped flipping through the magazine when he saw a combo that seemed very familiar to him, but he doesn't quite remember it.

"My Final Heaven..." he muttered to himself, getting Selphie's attention. Selphie was about to ask him a question, but when she saw his face in deep thought, she kept the question to herself for the moment.

_*Small flashback*_

"My Final Heaven!" Zell yelled as he attacked the T-Rexaur. The dinosaur winced at the pain, but got ready to attack once again.

"She broke up with me, this is just another way for me to clear my mind."

"Zell, look out...!"

_*End Flashback*_

"Zell, are you okay?" Selphie asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I remember this attack... I also remember seeing a dinosaur being in front of me, ready to attack and..." Zell explained.

"And somebody yelled 'Zell look out!'?" Selphie asked quietly.

"Yeah, how did you know? Zell asked in confusion.

"I was the one who yelled it out. I was too late." Selphie said, looking down. Zell looked at her and said, "What's done is done, Selphie. I wanna remember who I am and I'm very grateful that you're helping me out. So please, Selphie..."

_**Meanwhile in the Library**_

"YOU DID WHAT?!?" Shizuka, the pony-tailed girl **_(AN: I think that's her name)_**, exclaimed at what she just heard. "Why?!?!"

Veronica, the pig-tailed girl, shrugged. "He was nice and everything, but, I don't know. Once I was with him, it felt like he was a totally different person. I mean, I didn't mean to drop him off like a hot iron, but hey, it felt appropriate to let him go." She explained.

"That was heartless. You changed when you got together with him, Ronnie," Shizuka said, "And probably because of that, he was the one that suffered and was sent to the Infirmary. Ronnie, you saw him being carried off by Selphie and did you do anything? No. I can't believe that you didn't help him. What kind of girlfriend are you?" Shizuka almost screamed with the other girl pulling her back to try to calm her down.

"Shizuka, calm down. Veronica will probably visit him eventually, right Ron?" The girl asked, while Veronica nodded.

The three of them continued talking, unknown to them that there was a girl by the bookshelves who was listening to their whole conversation.

"Wait till Squall and the others hear about this." The girl said as she casually put the magazine that she was reading and picked up another edition of the same magazine. _**(AN: N E body know who this is? I think I gave a major clue... Oo)**_

_**Back to Zell and Selphie**_

"This is the Quad. This is where we usually hold the Garden Festivals. I know it doesn't really look like much now, but we're starting to work on it. We're gonna hold tryouts for the bands later, and I'll tell you more about it later. Lets got to the Bridge to meet our commander Squall Leonhart. Come on!" Selphie said as she half-dragged Zell out of the Quad. _**(AN: Basically in this part, Selphie has already shown Zell most of the places in the Garden. Please bear with me. .o)**_

By the hallways, as Zell and Selphie were walking, Seifer and his posse were there.

"Hey Selphie, we heard that there was an accident, ya know." Raijin said, "Who got hurt? OW!"

Fujin kicked him in the ankle/shin. " IDIOT!" She roared.

Seifer then spoke up. "What's up with the Chicken-wuss? It doesn't look like he knows what's going on around here." Seifer then looked at Zell and sneered.

"Leave him alone, Seifer. It's bad enough that he lost his memory, but do you have to call him names?" Selphie scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, miss messenger girl.. Later." Seifer said as he left with Raijin and Fujin closely behind him. _**(AN: Am trying to make Seifer nice. Key word "Trying". Please bear with me, yet again.)**_

"Well, since you already saw the three of them, I might as well tell you about them." Selphie said as both of them entered the elevator. "Seifer was the one with the trench coat. He was part of our orphanage gang and... Zell? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Zell said, as he snapped back into reality, and blushed. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

As Selphie was explaining, couldn't stop looking at her. He had noticed that she was really pretty, but he didn't really expect her to notice him staring at her. The two were in a awkward silence and the were in an eye-lock too.

*DING!*

"Ah! We're here. Let's go." Selphie said as she ran towards the Bridge.

"W-wait!" Zell said as he ran after her.

Both of them stood on the lift and promptly arrived in the control room. Zell immediately recognized Xu, but he doesn't recognize who the two other boys were..

"Well, remember anything?" Selphie asked.

"I know that she is Xu, but they don't really ring a bell." Zell replied.

"Nida, tell everyone to prepare for take-off. Set a course for Edea's house." Squall ordered. "Xu, inform Edea about our arrival."

"Yes sir!" They both saluted and Nida headed towards Centra. When Balamb Garden was near Edea's house, Matron was already infront of her home, waving at the ship.

"Xu, Please call Quistis, Irvine and Rinoa. I guess call Seifer too. Tell them to head out Edea's house." Squall said as he grabbed his Lionheart gunblade, just in case they would encounter any monsters before getting inside the Orphanage.. Selphie then packed up her Strange Vision, while Zell looked at both of them curiously.

"I don't have any weapons, do I? I don't remember seeing any weapons in my room." Zell said.

Selphie pointed to his hand and he stared at it blankly. "Your fists are your weapons, Zell. That's why you are always wearing your gloves." Selphie explained, seeing Zell nod.

Nida landed the Garden near the old orphanage and Squall, Selphie, and Zell headed towards Matron. Sure, every two seconds they had to fight when they get attacked by a Jelleye or something like that, but it was just stalling them from getting to Matron quickly. When they reached the house, Edea greeted them.

"Welcome, my children. How could I help you?" Edea asked.

Selphie slightly pushed Zell, causing him to go forward, towards Edea.

"Matron, can you help us? Zell kinda lost his memory and we were hoping that you would have ideas in helping us," Selphie said.

"well, since he did spend his younger years here, he could stay for the night." Edea suggested.

"And if doesn't work, we could go to Esthar and ask Ellone to see his past." A new voice said, catching everyone's attention.

"Quistis, Seifer, Irvine and Rinoa." Edea almost exclaimed in surprize.

"Yeah, maybe Sis can help out Chicken-wuss remember himself and his memories, if he has any." Seifer snickered..

Something then snapped in Zell. He lunged at Seifer and got ready to pummel him into oblivion._** (AN:*dodges rotten tomatoes thrown by Seifer fans* Gomen! I just needed something for Zell to remembering his past.)**_

"I may be a Chicken-wuss, Seifer, at least I'm not a fallen knight!" Zell said as Selphie and Quistis were pulling him away, while Squall and Irvine was pulling Seifer back. Zell and Seifer were glaring with daggers in their eyes while they were being pulled back.

"Wait, you guys! He remembers about Seifer being a Sorceress' Knight." Rinoa said, causing both boys to stop attempting to beat each other into a bloody pulp.

"Hmph! He may have remembered that, but he didn't have to wrinkle my shirt in the process." Grunted Seifer as he straightened out his shirt.

"Squall! Sorry for interrupting, but Esthar President, Laguna Loire, is hiring us to get rid of a Behemoth that is running amuck in the city," Xu said as she entered the room. She looked at everyone and saluted.

"Matron, sorry that we have to go. Zell, you stay here and try to remember some things about your past. Selphie, stay here and keep him company. We'll pick both of you up tomorrow. The rest of us, head back to the Garden and go to Esthar. Move out!" Squall said. He then saluted the Headmaster and Edea before leaving the house.

Selphie looked at Edea, then looked at Zell.

"Matron, we're just going to go by the beach." Selphie said.

Edea nodded. "Be careful, you two." Headmaster Cid said as the two headed towards the beach.

_**To be continued...**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**Gyah! This took a lot longer to type than I thought. Sorry about the Seifer thing again. I like Seifer and I didn't do that on purpose. I just couldn't think of anything else for Zell to remember anything. Oh, and also the Zellphie chapter is going to build up from this chapter. It's hard to explain, but am working on it. Well, this is Chapter Three for now. Please review, but no flames please.**_

_**Ritchie Waterfighter**_


End file.
